Ayden
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which when Tori starts Hollywood Arts she is a single teen mom to a little boy. See how being a mom affects her relationships with her friends and more specifically Andre. Pairings-Andre/Tori Jade/Beck Robbie/Cat. Please Read and Review x
1. Prolouge

**Hello Everyone This is my first Victorious Story!**

**This idea came to me one day-I've read loads of Stories where Beck and Jade are the ones expecting a child or Jade is a teen mom but I've read none where Tori is so... **

**Most of these chapters will be from Tori's point of view-this is set before the pilot **

**This story contains the following pairings-**

**.Tori and Andre**

**.Jade and Beck**

**.Cat and Robbie**

**.Trina/OC (maybe) **

**I hope to continue this story as soon as so please let me know what you thought of it. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing (also I am not a doctor so nothing is medically concrete) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought x**

* * *

><p><span>Ayden<span>

We hear lots of stories about Jade and Beck as teenage parent's but do we ever hear anything about Tori? In this story when Tori joins Hollywood Arts she is the single mother of an eighteen month old son-Ayden Jenson Vega-see how this curveball affects her relationships with her friends and more specifically her relationship with Andre.

Chapter 1-Proulouge-Febuary 3rd

Tori's Point of View

* * *

><p>I have to grit my teeth against the pain consuming me. The room is hot the humidity stifling even in the early weeks of February where there is still snow on the ground but the heat choking me is better than my tears.<p>

This is not the way my life was supposed to go.

My name is Victoria Hallie Vega, I am known commonly as Tori and to whoever is reading this, and this is my story.

I know cliché right? But here it is…

* * *

><p>My father is Detective David Vega with the Los Angeles police force and my mother is Holly Vega a part time yoga instructor but for the majority of my childhood a stay at home mom, and I have an older sister known as Katrina (or Trina) Holly Vega.<p>

With the support of a classic structural family (two parents together, a huge house, a loving support system) you must wonder why the hell I am here, why I am alone, why they abandoned me.

Let me tell you something. I didn't get abandoned by my family. I abandoned them.

Cameron Martins was the love of my pathetic sixteen year old life. He was eighteen with a tattoo, a motorcycle and a dreamer personality. And when he talked he had a low drawl that could make a woman combust on the spot. I shouldn't have. God knows I knew better. But I fell. I fell hard and fast and in the end threw away a good solid relationship with Daniel to be with him.

Cameron had plans to travel and I tagged along so 'in love' that I was. And that was when we ended up in Arizona. I left one night with my parents and haven't been in touch since.

There is no excuse for what I did to them.

I had just turned seventeen when I found out I was pregnant.

Cameron left the next day after he found out. So here I am in a hospital alone giving birth.

The midwife-Shelly-is nice and soothing (I don't think that this is the first teenage pregnancy that she's seen) and she constantly asks do I want my parents here. I do, desperately, but I don't want to pick up the phone.

I'm too scared.

I lean back against the pillows feeling a lull in the contractions. My baby is nearly two weeks early and is coming fast but yet so damn slow, they claim they didn't have time to give me an epidural so I am doing this naturally.

I feel like I'm dying.

It's been nearly nine hours but it feels like nine years.

Shelly distracts me by telling me she can see my baby's head and I sigh knowing that this will all be over. I can do this. I can finish this. I can barely see past the pain.

One more push and then this can be finally over.

Another push and then I can hear a thin weedy cry growing in volume. I'm too exhausted to register anything other than leaning back, my chest heaving, my face wet.

My baby boy. My son, is perfect. He has a tuft of brown hair and his skin is the same colour as milky coffee, he's gently placed into my arms wrapped securely in a white blanket. His eyes are my shade of brown wide and open and he stops crying to stare at me sniffing quietly.

I choke down a small laugh as I realise he is all mine. Nothing in him would connect him to Cameron and I'm grateful for this small mercy. I will never see the man who abandoned me in my son.

He is entirely my own.

This little creature is depending on me. The magnitude to what that is makes my head spin. I am no longer Tori Vega the high school singer, dancer and cheerleader. I am now Tori Vega the teen mom. He needs his Momma, and I need my baby.

* * *

><p>It takes me a while. I need a shower, I try breastfeeding (which thankfully works) and I take a good look at myself in the mirror.<p>

My son is asleep and I sit down in the bed wincing. I brought some old pyjamas, black and white checked pants and a loose jumper my hair left loose.

Ayden is still sleeping when I run my fingers over his little cheek and I smile to myself.

If I have my son then I can do anything.

I reach for my disposable cell phone and flip it open typing out the number I know by heart and I lean back onto the pillows bunching the blankets around me, my fingers trembling.

It rings only twice.

"Hello" comes the deep cool and crisp voice of my mom. I have to take a minute to compose myself. This is one phone call I can't afford to screw up.

"Hello" she says again "Who is this?" I can hear rustling in the background and I swallow as I hear my dad in the background.

"Tori" comes the reply, nothing but a breath, a whisper of hope. I swallow the tears.

"Tori baby is that you?" she asks and she sounds like I remember her, gentle and loving. "Tori please speak to me" she pleads and I take a deep shuddering breath.

"Mom" it's a forced cry but I recognise it as mine. I croon a finger of Ayden's little hand and I take another breath. "Mom, I really need your help"

* * *

><p><span><strong>And I will hopefully update as soon as I can <strong>

**Next Chapter-1x01-Pilot **


	2. The Pilot

**Here is chapter 2-**

**I know that this is short, there wont be much action until chapter 3 or 4 which is were we bring in some of the other characters**

**Thank you all so much for you kind words and reviews **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing just little Ayden **

**And please read and review **

* * *

><p><span>Ayden-<span>

Chapter 2-1x01-The Pilot

Tori's Point of View

* * *

><p>It's been eighteen months since that night in the hospital. Ayden Jenson Vega on what I thought was the coldest night ever. Less than an hour afterwards my parents arrived.<p>

My mom was torn between killing me for what I had done and getting myself in this mess and relief that at the end of the day I was still alive. She quickly focused her attention on getting me out of hospital and making her arrangements for me and Ayden. My dad was the worst however. He focused his attention on hunting down Cameron until I begged him not to and even then he struggled to deal with the events that had happened.

My dad and my mom looked older than I had ever seen them. They supported me with what I did even more now. Trina however I wasn't so lucky with.

She blamed me. Our family had been on the verse of breaking and shattering and it was all my fault.

It wasn't easy. Ayden could throw a temper tantrum like no other and the long nights were stressful. I had a years worth of school work to catch up on and then I tried to get back into the school.

My life however didn't have any more upheavals until one day nearly eighteen months after Ayden's birth.

* * *

><p>Trina had been in Hollywood Arts for nearly two years and her pitch hadn't really improved. I wasn't much of a singer-could hold a song to sing Ayden to sleep at night. I hadn't really had much of a chance, ever since I had come back I had been home schooled.<p>

But the real change had come in Ayden.

My little boy had grown so much. His dark hair was now stuck up in soft spikes and his skin was the colour of milky coffee. He was walking and forming the basics of words, but he still had to be picked up and cuddled most days and he still had the ability to make a mess wherever he went.

But best of all he recognised me as his Mommy.

He was awake in his play pen when Trina slammed in the door and I shushed him gently as my son looked up his eyes wide. She was followed by some guy with dark skin and eyes that she called Andrew.

"It's Andre" he said holding out his hand for me to shake, he smiled and waved at Ayden "Cute brother" he said and Trina laughed "It's not my brother" she snapped her hair flying in indignation "It's my sister's son"

Andre flashed a shocked look at me and I blushed. If there were ever any times that I hated my sister it was now.

To cut a long story short there was a song that Trina needed to sing, that Andre needed to write. To cut a long story short she refused to do it focusing her time and attention onto some strange herbal remedy she wanted to try.

I felt compelled to help him.

Ayden watched us from his play pen as I gave him his bottle, he sat down at the foot of the pen watching me through the fabric. I learnt a lot about him, his real name was Andre Harris and he lived with his grandmother. His father had never really been in his life and neither had his mother. He suspected that his grandmother was severely suffering from paranoia. He had friends at this high school of his as well. Beck, Robbie, Catherine (or Cat as she was called) and Jade.

"It's ok" he shrugged "I like living with her" he paused "What about you?"

I shrugged "Had a child" I said "Fell in love with the wrong boy" I paused "Then he left"

Andre stared at me for a second before much to my relief changing the subject.

The son was good and by the time we were finished we were good friends.

* * *

><p>Again to cut a long story short. Trina fell through on the song. It didn't shock me that much. I wanted to get home. My son had been with the neighbour for the night and I was desperate to get back to my baby.<p>

"Tori can sing it" Andre said jumping up and down with excitement. The look I shot him would have put a lesser man on his back.

So I sang the song. There was really nothing to it. It was a song and I wore a sparkly dress. But for that one second I realised what it was like to have fun again. My heart was still bleeding over what Cameron had done to me and the other part of me was still Ayden's mom.

Then I got the offer to transfer. I'll spare you the boring crap that followed. I accepted because I wanted to. Hollywood Arts was contemporary and surprisingly flexible around my obvious responsibilities. The guidance councillor Lane was always there and was the point of contact should anything go wrong and while most of the teachers didn't really want a child in their classes there was one called Sikowitz that seemed fine with the idea of a child in his class.

The first day however seemed fine. Until it was Sikowitz class that things went wrong. Beck was the guy I was partnered with. He was tall incredibly good looking and charming. His girlfriend, not so much.

Jade was incredibly good looking, she was unique in the scary way and it was sweet when she was with Beck. Robbie was a nutter and that damn puppet needed shooting as soon as it leered at me, Cat was also a little mad in my opinion but it was in the sweet way. It was like she was the light to Jade's dark.

And even when it all fell to shit, Andre was there to hold my hand. "You belong here" he said with such conviction that I believed him.

And the look on Jade's face when I kissed Beck was brilliant.

Hollywood Arts get ready for Tori Vega

* * *

><p><strong><span>Here's to updating as soon as I can<span> **


	3. The Bird Scene

**Hi Everyone-**

**Sorry this chapter is so short-the next one will be longer as I plan to address the whole Jade/Tori dynamic. To me it seems to be a really complex friendship so I look forward to exploring it in some detail.**

**Again let me know what you think-I have to admit I struggled with this chapter a lot more than previous ones. **

**I hoped to highlight the isolation Tori is feeling but I don't know if it came across right so...**

**Disclaimer-Just Ayden is mine**

**Next Chapter-Stage Fighting **

**And let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><span>Ayden<span>

Chapter 3-The Bird Scene

Tori struggles to adapt to a new school but it's Ayden who may give his momma a clue on how to be herself.

Tori's Point Of View

* * *

><p>I liked Hollywood Arts, I liked the rush of the school and the creativity that flowed around the place like blood-having been out of mainstream school for so long it was nice going back and for six hours a day experiencing what every other normal kid did. There was no bullies, no judgement and everyone seemed to know everyone. It was a lot more comfortable than my last school.<p>

The hardest part without a shadow of a doubt was leaving Ayden.

My mom looked after him most days (Monday-Wednesday) and then he was put into day care on the days that she couldn't work. It was hard. I was a teen mom who missed her child.

Constantly.

I threw myself into the work thought. Singing was easy, drama and creative writing I wasn't so bad at, music was one of the least favourites considering apart from my throat I didn't play or use anything. Hollywood Arts also had many of the other subjects such as Math and Science and History some subjects that I was good with.

I liked the friends I had made. Beck was charming. There was no other words to describe him and even though Jade was a class A Bitch in my opinion it was clear that they both thought the world of each other-it wasn't the average teen love-I had a sneaking suspicion it was the real thing for them. Cat was adorable, she saw the world in a light that nobody else could and it was utterly endearing. Robbie was a nerd but he was fun to have a laugh with. It was clear that Rex was his best friend and I wondered briefly looking at them one day what kind of childhood Robbie had had if he could only find solace in a puppet.

And then there was Andre. Andre was in those early days one of those people I could grip with everything I had and know he would keep me safe. He would come over and we'd eat pizza and watch TV and he would help me give Ayden his bottle.

I don't know what it was. I never wanted to put a label on it in the 'early' days of my acceptance into that school. My last relationship left me so badly scared that I was scared of developing anything with another man.

* * *

><p>The bird scene is a completely different story. It was compulsory to do and the first attempt I will admit was rather unpolished. So I begged.<p>

I was a mother, I am a mother…

Why the hell am I unable to do this one scene when I pushed a child out of me for nearly twelve hours?

The second time I was better. I was stressed but better and still I was told I was no good. Being in Trina's rather demanding shadow all my life you have no idea of how galling that was.

I had to be better at all costs.

It was stressful, it kept me up at night and I found myself slipping back to my old habits where I was desperate to stand out and be different.

So I put on one big last show.

And I imploded.

And it seems that I won.

All I had to do was belief in myself. Later that night I sat home with Ayden in his high chair. As a reward for me passing the scene I had decided to treat the both of us to some ice cream.

Ayden loved ice cream. It was one of those foods that I didn't give to him very often as while he vocally enjoyed it he was a little monster when it was took away. I had learnt very quickly that my son didn't adapt well to sugar.

"Mama" he said in his broken speech and I smiled feeling everything draining away. "Yeah baby" I muttered back pulling him out of his highchair and into my lap "That I am" I pressed a kiss into his dark hair.

Maybe the bird scene had taught me something after all. It had taught me to believe in myself-as a performer and a mother. It only reaffirmed the belief I had desperately clung to over the last eighteen months.

Sod everyone else. Sod everything else.

I could do this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I will hopefully update soon so please stay tuned.<span> **


	4. Stage Fighting

**Hi another chapter-**

**i'm sorry that this one took so long but i'm on holiday next week so hopefully I will be able to update more regularly**

**This looks at the complex relationship between Tori and Jade-they were both played by some incredible actresses-Elizabeth was utterly faultless in my opinion the whole way through so please let me know what you think of how I've written her-I think that Jade and Tori were great friends and still had the whole enemies side to them. I tried to portray Jade as a bit more vulnerable because I think that If she had any week spot it was because of her relationship with Beck. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but little baby Ayden **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Next Chapter-The Birthweek Song-and I more intricate look at the relationship between Trina and Tori **

* * *

><p><span>Ayden<span>

Chapter 4-Stage Fighting

In which Jade and Tori fight, share some secrets and eventually develop a twisted kind of friendship.

Tori's Point Of View

* * *

><p>You have to know a person like Jade West, you have to know the intricacies and the details of her life before you can even try and pretend to understand her.<p>

I think that that is why Beck is the only one who has ever been able to penetrate the thickness of Jade's walls. I think she's only ever made herself completely open and vulnerable to him and I think throughout the whole of the time I was at school that she hated herself for it.

Jade was never a bad person even at her worst. Her sarcasm was sometimes amusing and while it took some time I realised that she was somewhat tamale. If the tamer was Beck of course.

I only realised that through a little lesson called Stage Fighting.

Now I didn't know about stage fighting, I mean really how could I? What did I look like? I was a mother not a fighter. And in my defence it did look really convincing.

And then my teacher paired me with Jade. And naturally I expected to die.

* * *

><p>That night she came over to practice. I had wanted to keep Jade and Ayden separated for as long as I could however my son was grumpy and hungry and I was just fixing his bottle when the doorbell rang. It was Jade.<p>

"Give me a second" I said. I was in my sweats and a loose shirt and I had Ayden on my hip.

"Cute brother" she said snidely and I bristled. While I didn't want her to know the truth Ayden was still my son and when I put him down in his play pen with his bottle I told myself it was for the best.

I told myself Jade West didn't know anything about love. I told myself that it didn't matter that I didn't have someone the way she had Beck.

I had Ayden. I had the one thing Jade didn't no matter what she could throw at me, I had my son.

I comforted myself in the knowledge that no matter what happened between the two of us, between me and Beck, or Andre or anyone else, I had Ayden. That kind of love, even Jade at her most destructive couldn't take away from me.

She was a good actress though, she was a really good, she didn't have to try like I did-she came prepared with the whole script memorized and the whole thing acted out in her head and when she was involved with her craft she changed from bitter and twisted to a dedicated actress.

It was quite a nice change.

* * *

><p>And then it all went to shit. I thought I had hit her, I thought that she had won. I went home that night thinking I was expelled, thinking I would be arrested. Thinking that Jade West in her power would take my son away from me.<p>

Nothing is more horrible, nothing was more horrible than that nightmare.

Nothing made me feel as sick, (and trust me I had been through morning sickness and labour and that had taken some going at)

So when Andre pulled me aside the next day his face worried and drawn after I was a wreak after a session for something I didn't do with Lane to tell me that the _bitch_ had lied it had been enough to make everything inside of me snap, crackle and pop.

I really did want to hit her this time.

* * *

><p>I was still punished, still being watched by a security guard and still furious at Jade when she sauntered in completely unrepentant.<p>

Once Dale had left she sat down her hair falling over her eyes. "So last night I did some thinking" she said quietly "I realised that the truth was I didn't think about what you must have been through or what I put you through"

I looked at her, her sat on the table and me on the one clean place on the floor. "I guess what I wanted to say was that I was sorry" she paused visibly struggling "I didn't think about your son"

I gaped at her and she laughed "I see the way you are with him" she confessed "You can't control yourself around him, you love him so much and It's plain to see and you look at him and take care of him not the way a sister looks at her brother but you look at him the way a mother looks at her son" she paused "The way mothers should look at their children"

"I take it yours wasn't much of anything?" I said and Jade laughed bitterly the sound choking in her throat "I didn't have much of anything in that department" she confessed "I had nothing until I had Beck" she broke off looking away.

"I have nothing but Beck" she said looking me flat in the eyes and I suddenly felt a flash of sympathy for her.

"Tell you what Vega" she choked "I know Beck deserves better than what he has with me-but for some reason he wants me and only me so I take what I can while I have it because Vega if I lose him..." she broke off looking away and I tactfully avoided my eyes.

"Does your son…" she paused and I smiled "Ayden" I said and she nodded "Ayden" she corrected "Does he have a father…I mean one that's involved" I gave a bitter laugh.

"The father left me pregnant in a McDonald's in Arizona" I said and Jade gasped her face morphing into an expression of shocked outrage. "You are the first person outside of my family to know that" I said flatly and Jade looked up her dark eyes unreadable.

"Well it looks like we both shared a secret" she said smiling and I smiled back. This was a moment of understanding and I relished it. I didn't have any girls that I could call my friends.

"Are we friends?" I asked and Jade paused smiling bitterly "No" she confessed "I think were allies-I think it's more effective"

I paused before nodding. "I don't like you that much Vega" she confessed standing up and turning to the mess that was the back wall. "But the choices and the decisions you've made-while I'm not sure what kind I would have made I do respect them"

I smiled and she smiled back. "This never happened" she stated and I grinned wider. "Never" I said.

And that was my sort-of-friendship with Jade West.

And she wasn't as bad as it could have been.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please let me know what you think. <strong>

**I will hopefully update sooner**


	5. The Birthweek Song

**Hi so another chapter**

**I've tried to highlight the difference between Tori and Trina in this chapter as I don't think either one of them is good or bad. Trina is selfish but I do think she cares about her sister as much as she can and I think the feeling despite the rows is mutual. **

**So here it is...Please review and let me know what you think **

**A merry Christmas **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please tell me what you think **

* * *

><p><span>Ayden<span>

Chapter 5-The Birthweek Song

Trina's birthday comes around and after a disaster the two sisters are forced to re-evaluate their relationship with each other.

Tori's Point Of View

* * *

><p>Now you have to understand my sister before you meet her. As a child she liked attention, she liked being dramatic and she cocooned herself in this world where everything was going her own way from a very young age.<p>

And I supposed nobody in my family had the time or the patience to remind Trina that she was living in a bubble.

And then I did my disappearing act.

This birthday was one of the first that I had with her since I had come back and I was determined to make it special-to put the bond back to stop the arguing and the looks of disgust she kept sending me.

So I wrote a song.

And I preformed the song.

"Is that it?" she demanded and I groaned, of course she wasn't satisfied, she never was. Jade was holding Ayden under the weary eyes of my parents and Beck who looked surprised she seemed to care that much. He had watched diligently his momma's performance and had clapped once before dropping his head onto Jade's shoulders and watching unblinkingly until he fell asleep.

"Would it hurt you to be nice once in a while?" I snapped back hoisting Ayden into my arms as the room fell silent mostly in shock and that awful embarrassment that being caught in a row could bring.

"Why" Trina all but screeched back her hair flying determined as ever to drag the attention back to herself "So you can keep pretending that you're the perfect little virgin and that brats isn't really yours"

Andre and Jade collectively groaned, Beck swore in surprise, Cat and Robbie stilled and my mom gasped.

I was too busy feeling my blood boil. You insult me that's fine, but you do not insult my baby.

Ever.

My hand flew forwards with such as speed that I surprised myself and Trina's head flew to the side with such a definite crack that she seemed to stagger.

"Listen to me you little tramp" I snapped uncaring of who was in the room "You had to be the centre of everything and guess what Trina, you're not, nobody likes you and nobody wants you and I'm sorry if me proving I'm alive after the last year interfered with your nail appointment or whatever you were doing, you can insult me all you like but you do not insult my son"

There was a pause followed by a long low whistle "Go Vega" Jade muttered handing Ayden over to me her smirk in place, my eyes flickered over to Beck and Andre both of whom I knew where more diplomatic than anyone to do anything, to Robbie and Cat the former looking a cross between horror and amusement and the later looking confused.

I breathed heavily pressing Ayden close to me letting his head rest on my shoulder.

I didn't care what happened next, as far as I could tell they all went home and Trina flounced off somewhere.

* * *

><p>The next day I paused when I sat down only to find Cat leaning her head on her arm, "Your baby is so cute" she said smiling brightly and Robbie nodded "Nice smack to" he said taking a mouthful of burger.<p>

Beck nodded "Seriously Tori what did you think we would do?" he laughed "Don't worry about it we don't bite or judge" he said and I nodded. Jade patted Beck on the arm before moving her head in an action that could have been a nod had it been any other person.

Andre flashed me a big smile and I smiled back.

I had for the first time in eighteen months, made friends we people who liked me for who I was and nothing more, friends who for some reason didn't judge me.

When Trina came and told me she had sold the song I wasn't really surprised. Nothing my sister could do surprised me anymore and I wasn't really desperate for her attention. And God knows I didn't want my entire face splashed over a song in her name.

It's called self-respect. Something I realised over the last eighteen months that I had lost. I needed to regain it.

"So" Trina said that next day over toast and chocolate spread "I guess I owe you an apology" I snorted over wiping Aydan's mouth from the chocolate that he wanted so much "I didn't mean to insult Aydan, Tori" she said wringing her hands "it's just" she paused

"It's been difficult, you not being here, Mom and Dad driving themselves mad over what could have happened to you, their trying but you can see how worn out they are Tori" she paused "If you left again, I don't think either one of them would survive"

"I'm not gonna leave again" I muttered and Trina snorted "One day you are" she said smiling "The last time you disappeared you came back with a baby and their both terrified of what's gonna happen, if you can still do everything they wanted you to do, graduate and go to college and still be able to cope" she sighed "You were abandoned and pregnant and that must leave some scars and maybe one day you wanna run again…and maybe I missed my little sister"

I stared as Ayden chugged down his bottle, my sister had never been this direct with me in a long time and it was refreshing from the usual cattiness that she used like a shield. "I love you Tori" she said smiling and I smiled back "I love you to" I said wiping my eyes. Trina's expression grew morose "Please don't ever leave again" she pleaded her eyes growing wide and I nodded "Promise" I said linking my hands under the table with her.

And that was the one promise I was determined to keep.

Forever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And I will hopefully update in the New Year <strong>


	6. Jade Dumps Beck

**Hi everyone so i wish you a happy new year. **

**Here is another chapter, it's short however i hope****to make it longer. **

**Next Chapter-Tori The Zombie-Tori is stuck as a zombie after doing a favour for Cat, she's fake dating Beck in a play and while there's that crises Jade is left holding Vega's baby... how will both Tori and 'Auntie Jade' cope?**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just baby Ayden and this plot. **

**Some scenes have been cut out due to them not fitting in with the plotline but this story is AU so please keep that in mind **

**And please read and review-i hope to update soon but i don't know when so please bear that in mind. I go back to school soon so the breaks will be longer**

* * *

><p><span>Ayden-<span>

Chapter 6-Jade Dumps Beck

In which Tori helps out Jade and Beck and Ayden tries to walk and the whole thing makes Tori want something she didn't think she would ever want again-a boy.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

><p>You've met Jade and you've met Beck and therefore I don't think that I need to point out the obvious <em>flaws <em>in their relationship.

Like Beck being slightly passive-aggressive as opposed to Jade's always aggressive nature and so forth.

So therefore I think for everyone it wasn't a surprise when the coming of the end came. Everyone however but Jade West herself.

And maybe Beck Oliver.

But Jade is a fickle thing, she's scared and vulnerable and I don't know what happened to make her feel like this but I don't think it was very nice. And I knew that even the very thought of losing Beck scared her witless.

Alyssa Vaughn for example is the Hollywood version to Blair Waldolf. Pretty, bitchy and no ghosts in the closest, but I did understand Jade's position, Beck was attractive and he knew it and he wasn't subtle when he thought he could get a reaction out of his girlfriend.

Truth be told I think Jade was right to dump him.

However it turns out that she regretted it the moment that she dumped him.

I was walking Ayden up and down the kitchen. He still needed my help which was clear however he took great delight in pitter pattering wherever he went gripping onto my hands as he stumbled. However once he had made it he would always smile more than once that great big infectious smile. I could walk up and down my back aching all day for that smile.

"Vega" Jade snapped opening the door while I had Ayden on my hip and was boiling some milk for some hot chocolate for me and some milk for Ayden's bottle. "He doesn't want me anymore" she whispered before utterly and completely breaking all over the couch muttering something about a 'broken kite'.

There was a moment when I didn't know what to say or do and Ayden gulped on a nothing looking confused. I dipped his pacifier into my hot chocolate and he sucked on it looking thrilled. Chocolate in any form to my son was like moths to a flame.

"Beck" she whispered clutching her hair sitting down looking so completely lost that I realised something pretty damn significant.

This was Jade West at her most vulnerable.

This was Jade West breaking…

The thing with Jade is that you have to watch her break, any attempt at comfort and she'll bit your hand off. Like an angry female alligator. Just as soon as she had convinced herself and me that Beck would never love her again she was full of a plan to get him a dog.

"Ayden" I whispered as she left "Aunty Jade is on crazy lady" Ayden nodded catching air clearly not listening to a word his mother was saying.

I felt like he understood at least.

Jade and Beck were disastrous. She bought him a big black dog that looked like one of those ones that you see on the news because they've gone into a house and completely decimated it…which ironically is what this one did… only it was Beck's RV.

Anyway as it turned out we didn't need to worry about the dog. I think it shocked Beck so much to her desperate that did it in my opinion but I didn't want to say so. But there was something in watching them that made me pause.

After Cameron I didn't want any other man in my life. I had my son, I had my father and now I had Robbie, Beck and Andre. Robbie I had no romantic feelings for each other and I would never go after Beck due to his obvious commitment to Jade. That left only Andre in my immediate circle.

I had convinced myself that I didn't need any other man other than my son but I walked away feeling contemplative for the first time. I had done the last eighteen months alone. Had convinced myself that everything was fine, had proven myself to everyone and anyone that I could do this on my own.

I wanted what Jade and Beck had. I wanted a boy that would smile at me and I wanted to get jealous over nothing, over something as simple as another girl talking to my man.

I wanted to be someone's girlfriend, one part of a pair, and one part of a couple.

That night I tucked Ayden into his little bed tucking up the covers and letting him hold his little green army teddy bear that he couldn't sleep without.

God my little boy was adorable.

I sat on my bed leaning back against the pillows before reaching for my Geography book and glasses before pausing.

Yes, I was ready to move on.

* * *

><p><span><strong>So Tori is ready for Romance! <strong>

**Please review-and stay tuned for the next update **


	7. Tori The Zombie

**Hi **

**Sorry I am so late updating but school has been insane recently. **

**As far as updating concerns are I do apologise-school work does come first and this is my last year before University so please bear with me and stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-Ayden is mine.**

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are always welcome!**

**And this chapter feature the first Jade Point of View which I am very excited about**

**Next Chapter-Robarazzi-In which Robbie becomes famous and the school finds out Tori's secret**

* * *

><p><span>Ayden-<span>

Chapter 7-Tori The Zombie

In which Tori becomes a zombie and how will Aunty Jade cope when she's left to babysit Tori Vega's kid?

* * *

><p><span>Tori's Point Of View<span>

So I had wrangled myself a role in a play. A good role. In a good play. It was the first big break I had ever had and I was excited by it.

Ayden was my biggest fan and my biggest critic. Whenever I didn't learn my lines he would stop chewing on his pacifier and flash his dark eyes at me. It made me laugh how Intune my son was when it came to me and what I wanted.

But then I made the mistake of letting Cat, sweet, innocent and utterly naïve Cat spread her make up over me with non-removable glue.

And I was left looking like a zombie.

Jade winced when she saw me her eyebrow raising her long black top contrasting with her green strands of hair. Ayden let out a loud wail when he saw her standing up to toddle out the room and into Jade's leg when he caught sight of me.

Jade sighed wincing slightly when Ayden fell against her boot. She picked him up and let him settle on her hip. "Well not only are you jeopardising your performance" she said pausing "But your freaking your son out…nice work Cat…really well done. A Grade work for sure"

Ayden buried her head into her hair and Jade winced "No Vega JR" she said sternly "Dying my hair is expensive and I don't want you pulling any of it out"

I rolled my eyes… well as much as I could what with the heavy mask scrawled over it.

I swallowed heavily and Jade rolled her eyes. "Look don't swear it Vega-I will take Ayden in the car with Cat while you do the performance and then we can get the clue and hopefully you won't look as hideous as you do now…well" she paused "More than you usually do" she smirked.

A part of me knew (and my heart broke for it) that Ayden feared me. He was scared of his own mother due to the copious amounts of make-up and he was curled around Jade West of all people. Right there and then I made the decision to ensure that I never let the combined deadly force of Cat Valentine and a make-up brush near my face again.

And now I just had to sit back, play a well-known, well-loved part dressed like a zombie while my son was in a car with Jade West.

So yeah I had nothing to worry about.

And as it turns out I didn't.

* * *

><p><span>Jade's Point of View-<span>

I don't like children. I don't like the whole dripping, crying and gooey thing that children do. I don't have the patience to deal with the brats.

I barley have the patience to deal with the combined efforts of my friends.

But there is something about Vega's brat.

Right now as we were driving he was chewing on the toy Tori passed him, an old yellow duck that wasn't as yellow now as I suspected it had been once before. He was watching the darkening sky with bright wide eyes and a part of me-the part that I instantly tried to squash was focusing on whether or not the kid should be even awake this time of night.

It was such a normal…feeling…

Ugh…

I had to do something to get the taste of that out of my mouth. Ice Cream should be able to do that. Vanilla for me, Strawberry for Cat and then a big cone of Chocolate for Ayden who ate it happily.

Ugh the kid was so like Vega it was irritating.

And right now the kid's mother was currently dancing and singing-with Beck.

The only plus side to that hideous equation was that she had a face like a zombie.

And looking back maybe giving the kid ice cream was not the best plan of action.

But then again…it occurred to me that I was the twisted version of the 'fun' aunt. I was the one that Ayden would come to in the near future when Tori was being a bitch or when he needed ice cream.

And who knew maybe one day my son would go to Tori…my son…Beck's son. A little boy with Beck's dark curls and his eyes and maybe her love for sharp scissors.

I paused in my driving listening to Cat chatter down the phone to Tori while they were in the interval. The idea that me and Beck could have a family someday was going down a dark and dangerous road.

Even if it did give me that warm fuzzy feeling that made me want to puke.

We eventually got to the play, Ayden having conked out due to the sugar that he had consumed and maybe being late for his bedtime and my arms ached carrying him about.

As soon as the second act started Tori seemed to come alive. The mask was stripped off her face.

And damn she was good.

As soon as the play was over she skipped over to us her face beaming as she took Ayden who now-seeing his mother as anything else other than a Zombie grinned and clapped his hands before dozing on her shoulder again.

"Thanks for watching him Jade" she said smiling and I grimaced.

No way in hell was I going to tell Tori Vega that I actually enjoyed looking after her son.

However I should have known that there was no way of getting past Beck.

"You enjoyed this didn't you" he asked as we were in the car "You enjoyed the whole babysitting thing?" he said giggling "Shut up" I demanded elbowing him before looking down at my hands.

"Do you think that we will ever be together long enough to have kids?" I asked biting my lip. Beck stared.

"Of course" he said cocking a finger under my chin and grinning. "Me and you" he said finally turning the engine on and sliding his hand around my shoulders…

"Were endgame West"

* * *

><p><span><strong>And on that note tell me what you think-<strong>

**I will update as soon as I can **


	8. Robarazzi

**Hi, so here is another chapter-it would have been up sooner however Fanfiction was having some problems-the one time I actually complete something**

**School has been a complete rush so I apologise for not updating. However here is the newest chapter-**

**Thank you all who have reviewed that has really kept me going **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but Ayden **

**Next Chapter-Survival of the Hottest (This chapter is AU from the actual episode) while Trina, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Cat are trapped in the RV Andre, Tori and Ayden are having fun down by the beach. **

* * *

><p><span>Ayden-<span>

Chapter 8-Robarazzi

In which Robbie becomes famous and the school find out about Ayden.

* * *

><p><span>Tori's Point of View-<span>

I wasn't ashamed of my son-of how I had come to meet his father and the things I had done with him sure-my son-no.

Therefore I wasn't hiding away his existence from the school. My friends knew about him but I knew that while they had been fine there was always gonna be some kind of backlash.

But looking back-I was the one who pushed Robbie to make his blog more about the students-I was the one who had asked for more exciting things to be posted on The Slap.

For a while it had been alright-I had handled worse than my picture sprayed all over the internet with a pimple. Jade and Beck were being stalked by Sinjin and Andre and Cat had problems with condiments and shopping.

In the beginning I didn't really pay much attention to it.

* * *

><p>I had rocked Ayden to sleep after he had woken up in the night fitful and what I suspected as teething starting-as if I didn't have enough to worry about.<p>

Ayden had proven over time that he could throw a temper tantrum at all hours regardless and I wasn't looking forward to going back the early mornings and lack of sleep for the both of us. "Its ok baby" I muttered handing him his stuffed yellow duck and letting him suck on the beak. "Momma's here"

But Ayden's brown eyes were fixed on something out of my line of vison and whatever it was it was defiantly not helping him falling back to sleep.

And then I saw it.

It was a bloody camera member of Robbie's crew. He was stood at my window with a microphone and camera filming me.

And my son.

He took of once I had screamed bloody murder causing Ayden to cry and my dad to stalk the outside of my house with his gun loaded-a LAPD Cop with sniper training in his boxers looking for an intruder having just been woken up at by his youngest daughter screaming is not a force to be trifled with.

"They know about Ayden" I shouted down the phone to Andre who swore before I remembered that it was . "Robbie" he growled without even asking and I sat down clutching Ayden next to me as he was chewing on the pacifier I had in his mouth.

"Yeah, I don't want to believe that he would…" I paused and Andre growled again "I'll sort it" was all that was said and I blinked before he hung up.

It was clear that he had used whatever his blonde little minion had and posted it.

Everyone knew about my son.

The stares I could contend with-the staring I could deal with, when I took Ayden out I did get some stares and the whispering wasn't that bad either-I had had worse when I was pregnant and I was alone and scared and if it hadn't have been for the nice woman at the diner I was at who took pity on me I probably would have been homeless.

But the sense that Robbie had posted my secret for all to see made my head spin with a sense of betrayal I hadn't felt in a long time.

But there was something else-someone had given Robbie a rather impressive split lip.

"I'd kiss the man who did that" Jade commented over lunch one day and I tried not to smile at the alarmed look on Beck's face when she said it.

Turns out Jade wasn't the only one who was possessive in that relationship.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed in quick succession and I was surprised only the once when I heard that Robarazzi had stopped.<p>

"What?" I asked when Robbie turned up holding a tub of ice cream and some flowers (nice ones as well)

"I didn't want him to post it-I told them no and then a senior posted the picture behind my back" he said pausing, "I'm sorry Tori, I shut the whole thing down after that I just…"

He held out the cards and the flowers and the ice cream and I sighed.

Ok so people wonder how I could forgive him for that but as we were sat eating the ice cream (Ayden getting most of it down his face) he paused. "Can you tell Andre that everything is ok between us now?"

"Why?" I asked and Robbie gave a slow smile "This" he said pointing to his lip. "Was Andre's handwork-he heard you crying over the phone came over woke me up and decked me-that's how I knew that someone was posting pictures of you"

"Why would Andre do that?" I asked too stunned to speak. Robbie laughed softly before smiling a different kind of smile across his face.

"You don't know why?" he asked and I shook my head before he leaned back on the couch "Ok" he said finally "Ok".

And that was the most I could get out of him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And please let me know what you think<span>**

**I will try to update as soon as I can but stay tuned and bare with me **


End file.
